


Her dress stained scarlet

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: Idk man
Relationships: Mine/Sheele (Akame ga Kill!)
Kudos: 3





	Her dress stained scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri fanfic only
> 
> One-shots
> 
> Akame ga Kill
> 
> Mine x Sheele
> 
> A/N: Hi, it's me again. Akame ga kill does not belong to me, it belongs to Tetsuya Tashiro. Now tbh I HATED that Sheele died, cuz she was bae. Also in this story, it’s her and Mine, but don’t get me wrong sheele is my best girl and my waifu so yeah. To add to that, Mine and Tatsumi are cannon in the manga for all you anime watchers so they don't die unlike they did in the ANIME! Okay onto the story.
> 
> ALSO! This is an alternate universe

“Hurry up Sheele!” The pinkette exclaimed  
“Huh?” The purpled haired girl looked up from her book  
“Oh, you’re still reading that book huh…”  
Mine pointed at the book Sheele was holding. On the cover, it read “How to mend your air-headed ways”. Sheele nodded  
“Well th’ book can wait, we have a mission to go on!” Mine pulled the book out of Sheele’s hand

“W-wait!”  
“Boss said that our target was a regent by the name of Hikaru Kenta” Mine stated, “The person who told us about him said that he took women and mind broke, whatever that means-”  
Sheele coughed “I don’t think you want to know what that means Mine”  
“ANYway as I was saying,” Mine continued, “ He mind broke women until he could tell them to do whatever he wanted including all of those types of works, but enough with explaining about him! Let's just go!”

Sheele and Mine headed to Hikaru’s mansion. It was a large oriental style house with lanterns everywhere. Guards surrounding it and you could hear laughter coming from the inside.

*A few minutes later*

“Okay Sheele…”

“I’m ready”

Mine got into position with Pumpkin, she aimed and fired. An orangey light shot out of the muzzle and landed right on Hikaru’s forehead, shooting a clean hole right through it. Bullseye! Sheele and Mine ran back to the hideout only to be ambushed by Hikaru’s followers  
“AVENGE LORD KENTA!” one yelled  
They rushed at Mine and Sheele but they were ready. Sheele cut through most of them with ease, her eyes cold with no look of remorse. While Sheele cut through those close to her. Mine shot down those who were running away. When all the foes who attacked them were dead, Mine and Sheele headed back to the base.  
“We did great” Mine said when they got back  
“Yeah, but I guess we could have done better, kill them quicker”  
They smiled at each other as the moon shone overhead.  
“Ack!” Sheele looked down to see a spear had pierced through her abdomen. She coughed up blood  
“SHEELE!”  
Mine looked to see a dying man smiling a bit. Then she looked back to see Sheele had fallen to the floor. Her purple dress stained crimson and it was spreading. Mine rushed to her side and held sheele in her arms  
“Don’t die on me you dolt!” tears streamed down mines eyes  
“You know…” Sheele croaked “I’ve always loved you…”  
“Please you can't die!”  
“Everything about you just infatuated me…”  
“Sheele…”  
Sheele kissed Mine's hand as she cried. Then, Sheele fell limp as her body lost its life, just like a rag doll. Mine screamed and anguished and fury, if only she could have told Sheele that she had feelings for her from the beginning! Then it wouldn’t have ended like this…

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was my first angst-ish writing. Sorry if it was bad, ill try harder next time! ANYways, I'm sorry it was short, this is because I had no idea where this was gonna go. As always you can DM me for requests, just no Naruto or darling in the FranXx. 
> 
> K thanks bye,  
> Yuri fanfic only


End file.
